Shire kissing Booth
by Kindred01
Summary: Bilbo has a kissing Booth, and Thorin is not happy


It was a Shire festival for the New Year; little stalls have been put up to sell cakes, breads, quilts, handmade chairs, and other things. Bilbo was asked to do a kissing booth and he told them yes. He knew his dwarf friends were coming and he wondered what they would think of this, he chuckled to himself when he thought of what Thorin would think of this 'not much' he thought. He painted a sign and with the help from another Hobbit put it up, the sign read 'Kissing Booth: one kiss for one gold coin'. "Looking good Bilbo." A Hobbit called out, Bilbo smiled back and looked at the red sign.

The Dwarfs came and the Shire got a party of a lifetime, they brought their own special brew that sent half of the young Hobbit off to do un-Hobbit things, Bilbo had many people had come up to him and a lot of them were Dwarfs, they kept coming back from for more. Thorin saw Bilbo in the kissing Booth and frown, he watched as a young hobbit girl gave Bilbo a gold coin and then got a kiss from him, she giggled and ran off. Fili and Kili was at Bilbo's booth only seconds after the girl left. "What will you do for 10 gold coins?" Fili asked.  
"10?! Ummm, I don't know what would you like for 10 gold coins?"  
"Everything!" Kili yelled, Bilbo laughed as Kili winks at him.  
"How about I give you both a kiss each and let you run the booth?"  
"Deal!" They said together.  
The two moved behind the booth and Fili was the first to pull Bilbo into a dipping kiss, Bilbo's feet was in the air, the curly blonde Hobbit squealed and held onto Fili for dear life, when they stood back Bilbo looked dazed.  
"Whoa!" Bilbo said looking bewildered.  
"MY TURN!" Kili yelled as he did the same thing back at Bilbo again  
"Ahhh!" Bilbo exclaimed.

Thorin watched and felt jealousy eat away at him and he marched over to them. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled, Kili jumped away dropping Bilbo.  
"Awo!" Bilbo said as his back made contact with the floor  
"Ooh! Sorry Bilbo." Kili said, Thorin pulled Bilbo up and pulled him to his chest and growled at his nephew "We were having a bit of fun!" Kili said.  
"You can without Bilbo!" said as he pulled away from the festivities.  
"Hey I want to stay!" Bilbo moaned as he was thrown onto Thorin's shoulder and walked up to Bilbo's home "THORIN! THORIN PUT ME DOWN!" Bilbo yelled, he got no response from the king dwarf as he walked pass the gate of Bilbo's home and up the path to his front door. "THORIN!" Bilbo yelled as his front door was kicked open.

Thorin walked through the hall until he finds Bilbo's bed room and walks in throwing the Hobbit onto the bed, after a few bounces the blonde Hobbit looks up at him "What are you doing?" he asked as he watched them walk back and forth the room removing some of his clothes  
"I can't do this anymore Bilbo, you leave and all I do is think of your beautiful face, even in the blasted gold I see your face,  
"You wanted me to leave, you forgave me about the stone but you still wanted me to leave." Bilbo argued as he saw Thorin look at him.  
"I hated myself for sending you away, but I thought it was for the best, I was still angry about the stone and thought if I kept seeing your face I would…I don't know. But I can't let you go again I can't watch my nephews kiss you." He said.  
"Then what do you want Thorin?" Bilbo said  
"I want you; I want you to come home with me to be my lover, my husband, my consort, to be the mother to our children. I just want you." He said as he walked up to Bilbo and knelt in front of him, the Hobbit blinked at him.  
"Husband? What about all those female Dwarves that Balin said where suited for you?"  
"I don't want them Bilbo; I just want you, only you." He said as he pulled out a small sliver box, he open it and show Bilbo a sliver ring inside.  
"I...Is that?" Bilbo whispers, his index finger pointing at the ring.  
"It's a bonding ring Bilbo, I had it made for you, it has your name on it Dwarfing, say yes Bilbo please." The Hobbit took the box and looked at the ring; he turned it over in his hand touching the markings.  
"Yes." The Hobbit whispered.  
Thorin looked at him as he met Bilbo's blue eyes "Yes… but my nephew will have to come with us, his mother and father died I'm all he's got."  
"Yes, yes of course Bilbo."

Thorin pushed the ring on to Bilbo's finger and then kissed him as he pushed him down onto the bed, their kiss deepen as their clothes were pulled off and dropped into the floor. Thorin settled in between Bilbo's legs and pushed himself into him, the Halfling winced and closed his eyes, Thorin whispered into his ear to calm as he started to thrust into him at a slow pace, and started to build up speed until Bilbo was screaming begging Thorin for more. Bilbo warped his hand around his ** and pumped himself as Thorin hit is sweet spot until Bilbo screamed ** onto his stomach and then Thorin following behind him, Bilbo shivered as he felt his ** trembled through him, as he felt Thorin ** inside of him.

They lay there together, Thorin holding Bilbo close to him kissing his shoulder "Are you alright?" he asked, Bilbo nodded  
"Yes, just… just I was never expecting that to happen." He said softly.  
"I was."  
"Y…You planned this?!"  
"Ummm..." Was the only answer Bilbo got.


End file.
